Shircal
The Shircal (Senglast: "Ćircal") are an extra-dimensional species of intelligent, telepathic bipedal felines. They are the first intelligent extra-dimensional species to have established contact with humanity, and as such, are the first confirmed evidence of sentient life outside of the observable universe. The Shircal were first contacted by MICHAEL through a dimensional breach referred to as "Breach-DH" by MICHAEL scientists. They are able to telepathically manipulate their surroundings, as well as telepathically communicate with both other Shircal and also with humans. The same method through which they manipulate matter through telepathy also gives them some method of control over dimensional breaches, allowing them to enter and exit dimensions through a breach. Human technology has not yet progressed to the point where it is possible to transport matter through a dimensional breach, suggesting that either the Shircal's mastery of either technology or telepathy makes them technologically superior to humanity. Biology The Shircal appear as bipedal feline figures with long prehensile tails. They share superficial similarities to terrestrial cats (Felis catus), though these similarities stop at their broad likenesses. The Shircal possess digitigrade feet and walk on their toes, and also possess paw-like hands that have difficulty grasping or holding objects like humans can. Despite being bipedal, they occasionally drop to all fours to pounce or leap longer distances, which they do so with great skill. Their tails are easily almost the same length as the Shircal in height, which they can use to grab objects, restrain other people, and propel themselves forwards at speed. The strangest part of Shircal physiology is their faces. The face of a Shircal, for whatever reason, continually changes. Changes to their facial proportions occur constantly, and Shircal will occasionally grow extra eyes or shift eye colour. The exact mechanism as to why this occurs is unclear, but it is thought that the Shircal do not actually change in terms of physical form, and the observation of their face causes observers to think that the face of a Shircal is shifting. Shircal tend to grin widely, a feature that is shared across the whole species. Their inability for fine touch and detailed manipulation of objects with their paws is compensated by the Shircal's innate racial ability to telekinetically manipulate objects. This power is not blocked by the radioconductive effect of Myalhir, suggesting that it is not an ability granted by inducing radioconductive effects. Shircal telekinesis has been shown to work best at a radius of around two to three metres away from their bodies, with larger distances resulting in the rapid loss of control of whatever object they are manipulating. They are also, for whatever reason, immune to unnatural changes in their mental state, making them incapable of developing Alzheimer's-like brain diseases, or being mentally controlled. The Shircal are incapable of speech, and can only vocalise in a way similar to terrestrial feline species, most sounds being growls or purrs. The Shircal are capable of meowing, much to the confusion of Bob when Kumori takes great delight in this revelation. Shircal communicate through telepathy, the exact mechanism of how this works being a mystery. While the Shircal appear to be able to communicate amongst themselves with great efficiency, and are able to project detailed concepts and ideas to each other almost instantaneously, interspecies telepathic communication appears to be more difficult, which suggests that the Shircal have to change the way they project ideas when communicating with non-Shircal species due to differences in biology or mental constitution. Instead of using words, the Shircal send ideas, concepts, or understanding, bypassing the need to use words like humans do. Bob is able to warn Kumori of incoming fire by causing her to feel an immense sense of danger originating from the direction of enemy fire. Technology The Shircal are a highly advanced race, at least on par or perhaps ahead of humans in terms of technological advancement. The Shircal remain thus far the only known race that can travel through dimensional breaches, allowing them to access another dimension. In terms of more physical and usable technology, the lack of opposable thumbs and any true grasping digits makes certain aspects of technology such as handles or triggers useless. Because the Shircal manipulate objects by telekinesis, most weapons are designed in a way so that they can be utilised fully without being held by the user. Shircal firearms lack any sort of obvious grip, trigger, sights, or other features that human firearms would consider essential, due to how the Shircal can simply manipulate interior mechanisms to operate the firearms directly. Bob at one point has demonstrated the ability to fire bullets without using a gun by simply pinching the back end of the bullet and detonating the propellant within. The Forest Breach-DH is an isolated dimensional breach controlled by MICHAEL. It leads to a similar breach in a neighbouring dimension, informally referred to as The Forest due to the forest-like scene captured through magnetic resonance imaging. What limited observation MICHAEL can gather through the breach reveals geographical and botanical features, such as temperate, coniferous forest. Occasionally, objects that can be assumed to be machinery can be seen around the breach, possibly suggesting that Shircal are also examining the breach from their side. Several fern and grass types (such as species belonging to Dryopteris) are generally consistent with terrestrial species, but several other species cannot be identified, such as evidence of giant trees resembling Rhizophoraceae, several bio-luminescent ferns and flowers, and another flowering plant species that appears to deposit an unknown mineral (possibly quartz or glass) instead of pollen.